lps2012fandomcom-20200213-history
Sunil Nevla/Gallery
Season one Blythe's Big Adventure Part One LPS101 Still10.jpg Tumblr_mcfu4hw1yH1r7cc1k.png|Not Again Tumblr_mcftu9q1ZZ1r7cc1k.png Sunil_head_with_48_iris.jpg LSP - Group Sad Eyes 1.png Blythe's Big Adventure Part Two Blythe's Big Adventure Part Two.jpg ScreenCapture 08.06.14 20-43-57.jpg ScreenCapture 08.06.14 20-45-45.jpg ScreenCapture 09.06.14 13-10-57.jpg ScreenCapture 09.06.14 13-11-53.jpg Lps-image9-102-570x420.jpg Epi2a.jpg Bad Hair Day Lps-image2-103-570x420.jpg Gailbreak! LPS 004 06-570x420.jpg tumblr_me5e3sWnix1rn10mro1_1280.png|Scared Sunil Gailbreak_48.jpg|Sunil entering cobra rage mode I_hate_cobras.jpg|I hate Cobra Cobras and Sunil.gif|Full cobra rage mode! ScreenCapture 17.03.14 11-01-57.jpg Epi4f.jpg|Sunil hypnotized the Biskits Sunil and Pepper dancing.png|Sunil-Pepper shipping detected! Penny For Your Laughs Mean Isn't Your Color Tumblr mfqn1oIFlL1s09ni7o1 1280.png Sunil in polyester blend.png LPS 006 08-570x420.jpg Russell Up Some Fun tumblr_mf4ucgbt1m1rxow8bo2_1280.png tumblr_mf4ucgbt1m1rxow8bo4_1280.png tumblr_mf4ucgbt1m1rxow8bo5_1280.png Blythe's Crush Blythe's Crush.jpg 0.jpg tumblr_mfqnhpmuKs1s09ni7o1_1280.png Psychic_ability.jpg|Sunil using his Psychic Ability Dumb Dumbwaiter Sunil Vinnie Russell finger snap.png Eve of Destruction LPS 010 07-570x420.jpg|"This is my bed- I was here first!" Books and Covers Sunil karate outfit.png|Sunil as "Agent Magic." So You Skink You Can Dance Lights, Camera, Mongoose! Tumblr mkcnse2C7V1rigw4fo1 500.jpg Sunil and Shahrukh.png|Twins? Nah! LSP - Group Sad Eyes 2.png Trading Places Topped With Buttercream Tumblr mi0vcq1sWQ1s008vgo9 r1 1280.png Image.jpg Sweet (Truck) Ride Tumblr mido45FKt11s008vgo3 1280.png Sugar Sprinkles and the other pets.png Helicopter Dad tumblr_miss8kUmNW1s008vgo6_1280.png Helicopter_Dad0007.jpg Tumblr mqzwnn2W6H1rwj7l1o1 r1 1280.jpg What's in the Batter? What Did You Say? ScreenCapture 28.01.14 17-05-58.jpg Tumblr mjimd94pSm1s008vgo4 1280.png LPS 119 05 570x420.jpg Bakers and Fakers Terriers and Tiaras Lotsa Luck Door-Jammed LPS 123 07 570x420.jpg LPS 123 12 570x420.jpg Frenemies tumblr_mldcif8AaM1s008vgo3_500.png|Doctor Sunil. tumblr_mldcif8AaM1s008vgo8_500.png LPS 124 06 570x420.jpg screenCapture 14.04.13 20-07-40.jpg|"I look terrible in lilac". LPS 124 03 570x420.jpg LPS 124 11 570x420.jpg Sunil_and_russell_clown_face.jpg|Sunil and Russell with a Clown Face Blythe's Pet Project Summertime Blues Season two Missing Blythe Russ sunny and pep plan.jpg The Nest Hats Craze! Eight Arms to Hold You Eight arms00065.jpg Eight arms00068.jpg Eight arms00070.jpg Eight arms00071.jpg Eight arms00072.jpg Eight arms00075.jpg Eight arms00081.jpg Heart of Parkness Steve_vs_sunil_at_park.jpg|12 Feet Cobra vs a Mongoose 2x04 Heart of Parkness.png|Sunil hailed as a hero. Sunil_statue_builded_by_racoon_tribe.jpg|Sunil's Statue at Park Pawlm Reading The Treasure of Henrietta Twombly What, Meme Worry? Worried Sunil.png|The face that started a meme. Sunil_meme.jpg|Sunil Meme getting million views and thumbs up Sunil_getting_his_picture_taken.jpg|Sunil getting his picture taken Sunil_showing_in_live_tv_as_world_famous_worrying_mongoose.jpg|The World's Famoust Worrying Mongoose Live at TV The Big, Feathered Parade A Day at the Museum Alligators and Handbags Super Quietness.png Super Pets.png Blythe's Big Idea Commercial Success So Interesting Wise Mongoose.png|Sunil as the Mystic. To Paris With Zoe Super Sunil Super Sunil 2.jpg Super Sunil 1.jpg Screenshot (147).png 2x15 Super Sunil.png El Cobra Cabra.png Sunil_super_shrinking_ability_that_summons_dog.jpg|Super Shrieking Ability that summon dogs Sweet Pepper Shanghai Hi-Jinks Grounded Inside Job 12_foot_cobra_fighter_mongoose_beaten.jpg|Cobra Fighting Mongoose beaten by a 4 female pets Plane it on Rio! Littlest Bigfoot Sunil's Sick Day 2x22_-_Sunil's_Sick_Day.png|Sunil is sick- don't bother him! Sunil's_Sick_Day_Magic_Trick.png Sunil's_Sick_Day_Sunil.png|Sunil as the victim... Sunil's_Sick_Day_Vinnie.png|...and Sunil as the bad guy! Sunil_as_a_Evil_Sorcerer.png|Sunil as Evil Wizard; Alternate caption- Sunil's gone and lost it! Sunil's_Sick_Day_Bathroom.png Sunil_and_Vinnie_Hug.png|Bro hug! The Hedgehog In The Plastic Bubble Stand Up Stinker The Expo Factor - Part 1 Sunil_in_love.jpg|Sunil is in Love Sunil_i_think_i_love_you.jpg|"I think I love you!" Sunil in African outfit.png The Expo Factor - Part 2 Season three Secret Cupet ScreenCapture 26.06.14 9-43-01.jpg ScreenCapture 26.06.14 9-43-53.jpg ScreenCapture 26.06.14 9-50-54.jpg ScreenCapture 26.06.14 9-52-58.jpg ScreenCapture 26.06.14 9-53-20.jpg ScreenCapture 26.06.14 9-53-54.jpg ScreenCapture 26.06.14 9-54-05.jpg ScreenCapture 26.06.14 9-54-11.jpg ScreenCapture 26.06.14 9-54-17.jpg ScreenCapture 26.06.14 9-54-33.jpg Sunil and Vinnie love struck.png ScreenCapture 26.06.14 9-56-20.jpg ScreenCapture 26.06.14 9-56-33.jpg Sunil and Vinnie romancing Minka and Pepper.png ScreenCapture 26.06.14 12-10-19.jpg ScreenCapture 26.06.14 12-11-09.jpg Saturday Night Fever Parody.png ScreenCapture 26.06.14 12-13-43.jpg The Boys looking hip.png ScreenCapture 26.06.14 12-14-58.jpg ScreenCapture 26.06.14 12-17-11.jpg Other 500px-Sunil-nevla.png Tumblr mf4ucgbt1m1rxow8bo1 1280.png Sunil hiding behind Pepper.png Pepper grabs Sunil's face.png Sunil_performing_magic.jpg|Sunil performing Magic at Opening Theme Song 2l978yv.png tumblr_mouibmspVv1swpbjso7_1280.jpg|Sunil throughout the show. safe_image.jpg Tumblr_mmwcvrllGe1r5gu0to1_500_From_LPS_DVD.jpg|Screenshot from LPS DVD Tumblr_mvdqhwvu1a1s6no0io1_1280.jpg Hasbro_toy_7_main_pets.png File:Thats_not_my_thing_014.gif Category:Character gallery pages Category:Character galleries